Zombie Candy Chainsaw Massacre The Second!
by DragonFlow3r
Summary: OCs WANTED! Fans, Friends, Readers, and Strangers: I present to you... Zombie Candy the Second! I want your character submissions as soon as possible so get crack'n!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone- friends, fans, and strangers!**

**For those of you who don't know me, I am the writer of Zombie Candy Chainsaw Massacre, which I ended quite a few months ago. But lately I've been thinking something's been missing in my life…**

**Zombies.**

**So without further suspense I present to you my newest idea:**

**ZOMBIE CANDY CHAINSAW MASSACRE THE SECOND!**

**As usual, I will be picking out some OCs (original characters) submitted by none other than you! You can either leave them in the reviews or send them directly to me.(:**

**To give a quick context of the original story if you don't want to go read all 47 chapters; Zombie Candy Chainsaw Massacre is an zombie-filled adventure about characters created by the readers, it's kind of like an apocalypse simulator in a way… The story line will most likely go along in first person of the main character and his/her adventures. This way the other characters are seen as how the writer (me) views them. It's fun for everyone!^.^ **

**I'd also appreciate some better ideas for the name…**

**Anyways, here's the OC application.**

**Name: **

**Gender:**

**Country/State:**

**Nickname (optional): **

**Relation to original Zombie Candy characters (optional):**

**Hair color:**

**Eye color:**

**Skin color:**

**Personality:**

**Body build:**

**Anything I missed?:**

**Background Story (optional):**

**Alright everyone! I'm really excited to get this going so don't wait to turn in submissions! **

**/!_/!**

**(= ' . ' =)**

**(")-(")**


	2. Update

Hello everyone! I just remembered I forgot to add age in the form… so if you would be so kind as to add that for your character, that'd be awesome! I already have five submissions, and would love more! Can't wait to start soon!

/1 _ /1

(= ^ - ^ =)

(")-(")


	3. Welcome!

**Well hello there(:**

**Still accepting character submissions, just starting now.(:**

Let's face it. History class is… boring. And growing up in the 2025 isn't exactly the most interesting. So as my teacher continues to blabber on about how the missile crisis in Russia is one of the most horrible events to happen in modern history, I can't help but stare out the window and hope that something interesting happen for once.

I lived in a modern day house. The interior changed often, which was no surprise if you had met my mother. Jessica Starr was one of the most impulsive women of today. She was very popular, had a lot of friends and a lot of house parties. Which could be fun at times, except when I'm trying to finish homework. She's also a genius, she has two different occupations and balances them out equally. Everywhere she goes people know her name, but I've never been able to figure out why. She always tells me to live life to the fullest, because you never know what's going to happen. Some days I can't stand her, but… she's my mom. And I have to remember that she is who she is.

My dad wasn't always around. Don't get me wrong, my parents love me each other… a lot. But Dad works all around the world, and was currently in Germany working on some science shit no one understands. Sometimes I miss him, but what can you do?

"Do you want to order pizza tonight?" Mom asks me.

"Sure," I say, not even taking the time to look up from my Algebra homework.

"Taco?" She asks.

"You know it." I grin. I frowned at the equation in front of me. Damn exceled classes.

"Do you want help?" My mom must have seen the concerned look on my face. I slide the paper over to her, confident she would never find the answer.

"Seven point eight five." She says in record time.

"_What?_" I ask, bewildered.

"Y equals seven point eight five." She says slowly as if talking to a five year old. "Come on Lumi you knew that."

"…Of course I did." I say pulling the paper away from her.

She laughs, "You're definitely my kid."

"Shut _up_." I groan. Mom went back to the kitchen to continue cleaning dishes. I closed my book and put the paper in my backpack. Now I could finally relax.

I got up and walked to the living room. It was filled with marshmallow chairs, a pretzel sofa and all the other candy themed furniture pieces. My mom was crazy, and I accepted that.

I pick up the Oculus and grab the controller. I turn on Dead and Still Killing, and continue chopping zombies' heads off from where I last left off. I turn my head to face the next ugly bastard when-

"Hey Lumi?" I jumped, tripping over the coffee table and landing with my feet in the air and my hands holding me up from the floor. The Oculus fell from my eyes and I realize I'm still in my own home, where my mom isn't fighting zombies but stains on dirty dishes. I force my legs past my head and roll up so I'm standing normally.

"Yeah, mom?" I ask breathlessly.

"Everything okay? I was just wondering if you've seen your brother around…" She says, finishing up the dishes.

"Yeah. Hansel wasn't at school today. Again." I mumble the last part.

"God damn it, I'm calling your father." Mom says. This wasn't a very big threat, it's when she takes matters into her own hands that you should run. Run for your life.

**That's all I can do for now… Sorry for the inconvenience… Seeya soon!**

**/1_/1**

**(= ' . ' =)**

**(")-(")**


	4. The Beginning

**Okay, sorry about that, I was in the middle of a class when I was writing that.**

**So anyways, I hope you like the first chapter, which just gave a little introduction to the main character, Lumina Starr. OCs will gradually come in. I still want more… Okay, let's go!^.^**

A loud alarm went off at six am. I roll over and turn my phone off. I hate getting up so early. It's awful. But it's school, what are you going to do?

Somewhere in the house there was a crashing noise. I get out of bed and walk down the hall and into the bathroom. In the mirror I can see my mom picking shards of glass.

"Shit." She says under her breath. I pretend I didn't hear anything and continue to get ready for school. I grab the clothes I had laid out on the couch in my room and shut my door.

_**Somewhere in Russia...**_

"Faster!" Mama yells. I hurl myself over the barrier, landing on one knee and sliding behind the steel wall. Grabbing the gun slung behind my back, I shoot at the targets on the other side. Suddenly the lights brighten and the targets slide into the floor, the walls and barriers disappearing into the floor.

"So?" I ask.

"Could be much better." Mama says taking the gun from me.

"I am sorry." I apologize.

"But… you did well, Evangeline." Mama pats my head and we head up the elevator.

The fireplace in our living room was more than just something to heat the house, but also a disguise to the secret elevator going down to the crisis room. But now that was gone for the night, a warm house filled with expensive arts and sculptures. Hot chocolate was sitting on the coffee table. Sebastian must have left it for us. Vlad was studying some papers while sitting on the couch. The house was quiet now.

**Minneapolis, Minnesota…**

"Mom! I'm going to be so late if you don't hurry up!" I groan. This was not the first time she was the source of my delay.

"Just a second, Lumina." My mom said in a very impatient voice.

"This can wait. We need to leave _now._"

"Lumina!" She barks. "I'll be there in a second." She says in a more calm tone than before. "Just let me go wash my hands."

I roll my eyes and open the door into the frozen wasteland. The brisk wind blew my hat backwards, my mom caught it behind me with lightning speed. Thank god she was finally ready.

My mom could be a terrible driver. Sometimes she got so lost in thought that she'd forget what's right in front of her. But it when she drives right through a red light, I lose it.

"Jesus, mom! Would you pay attention and watch where you are going?" I cry as she swerves to narrowly miss an oncoming car.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see…"

"No! You didn't see! Maybe if you just pay a little more attention you would see! Maybe you would see that your son has become a delinquent! Maybe you would see how hard it is for your daughter that her father and brother aren't around anymore. You can't see that I _need _a real mom! God, sometimes… sometimes I just hate you so much! You know? You're just so… ugh." I realize we had very conveniently arrived at my school. I open the door and step out.

"Lumi, wait…"

"I'm late for school, as usual." I say and shut the door before she says anything else.

**I know it's a little slow going, I'm sorry. I usually don't make the chapters this short…. They're around 1,000 words on a normal day. Anyways… see ya next time!**

**/1_/1**

**(= ' . ' =)**

**(")-(")**


	5. The Second Zombie Apocalypse

**Sorry it's been so long. I kinda forgot about copy and paste... Haha...ha... So, well, here's the next chapter. Uhm so if there are a lot of mistakes, I'm using an apple product**.

Tick...tick...tick...  
Please, please make it end faster. This is so boring! Like, oh my god. No one cares about the freaking... Whatever we're talking about. There are way too many wars in the history of the world. Can't people just make peace?  
Something, anything happen! This boring old town needs some excitement.  
Tick... Tick.. Tick...  
"Alright everyone, please pull out your notebooks and copy what's been written on the board." Mrs. Kyllier says. Most call her Mrs. Killer since her classes were just that boring.  
"Just the highlited par-" Mrs. Kyllier stops mid-sentence and hunches over a bit. She covers her mouth with her hand but that doesn't stop the red colored vomit from escaping her mouth. Quite a few students jumped backwards. Everyone was grossed out and one kid fainted. I sit, utterly disturbed and confused.  
"Someone go get the nurse." The guy next to me says. At least we have one genius in this class.  
"I'll get her." I say standing, and opening the doors calmly. I walk with a leisurely pace down the hall, waving at some passing friends. Finally after that terribly long and exhausting walk, I come to a set of doors, which opens to the Nurse's office.  
"Hi, Gina." I smile.  
"What's up?" She asks. I wasn't sure if anyone else ever noticed, but I always thought our nurse was a little awkward.  
"Our teacher's a little... Sick. It's kind of an emergency." I explain.  
"Hmm..." Is all she says as she gets up from the chair and walks with me trailing behind.  
"It's Mrs. Kyllier's room" I add. She nods and steps into the room, only to return and shut the door. A hand raised to her heart as if she were startled.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Don't go in there." Gina shakes her head. Walking away quickly. "We need to call for help now."  
I ignore her and open the door again.  
Something was obviously not right here. The chalkboard smeared with blood, the desks and chairs toppled over. Broken windows. The only students left in the room were lying motionless. Eyes wide.  
"Help." I hear. I turn and see the guy who had said to call for help earlier, tucked in the corner behind a desk. I move toward him, careful for anything still here.  
"What happened?" I ask, kneeling in front of him.  
"The teacher... She went crazy or something. Started... Eating... Everyone." He says, his face turns pale at the memory.  
"We need to get you out of here. What hurts?" I ask.  
"Just my ankle. I should be okay." He says. I grab his arm and pull him up carefully, then swing his arm around my shoulder to support him.  
"I don't know your name." I say as we make our way out of the classroom.  
"My name's Grey. I'm actually good friends your brother. I've been to your house before..." He trails off.  
"Sorry. I don't remember." I say.  
"We both know what this is. Don't we." He says suddenly changing subjects.  
"What?" I ask him.  
"What happened to our class. You know what it is, don't you?" He raises an eyebrow. I think for a minute. Then it his me.  
"It can't be." I shake my head, not allowing it.  
"It is." He sighs. "We have just survived the beginning of the second zombie apocalypse."

**Don't hate me because it's so short!D,X I will make it up to you all I swear. But I'm tired. So goodnight everyone!**

** /1_/1**

**(=U . U=)**

** (")-(")**


	6. Enter PHOOKA!

**Hello lovelies... I just realized I had said the year was 2025, but it's supposed to be 2029... Sowwy... Just warning you all, I do things like that ALOT. if you read ZCCM the first... you would know.  
Thanks Apostle13, I'm a little confused though but whatever... Your country says Irish... I'm going to assume that means Ireland... Thanks everyone for your reviews and such!^_^  
Once again using an apple product for lack of a laptop, so spelling errors are inevitable.  
I swear to god when Lumina's name was not meant to be a pun. It was purely coincidence that her first name happens to be Luminous while her last name is Starr... I really just noticed that.**

**Oh one more thing. I reeaally want a new name for this but I can't think of one... Any ideas? Anyone? **

**Moscow, Russia**

"Of course." I hear Mama say as she speaks on the phone. I'm hiding behind the couch so she doesn't see me eavesdropping,  
"I can't believe this. It's been nearly no time at all." She says. "They've hardly grown..." I'm able to make out a female voice speaking frantically at the other end.  
"What about Luffy? Is he on a business trip now?" Mama says suddenly. "I see..." There's complete silence. Then something crashes to the floor, I can see little shards of broken clay scattered on the floor from behind the couch. "No!" Mama squeaks. "That settles it then. I'm going to send Eve there." Me? What do I have to do with whatever's happening? "I can't. I'm getting too old for this bullshit." Mama's accent thickens as she becomes more and more furious. "Eve can handle this. I know she can. I've been preparing her for this since-" She's cut off by the woman on the other end. "I don't know. When Nel and I made the cure we didn't think... I don't know. I just don't know." She sighs heavily, sitting on the couch. The sudden change startles me and I scurry back to my room.

"Are you done packing?" Mama huffs, leaning against the door frame.  
"Yes." I say, grabbing my backpack.  
"I don't know when I'm going to see you again. But we need to leave today, before the airlines are shut down. I know you'll be okay. I know I'm going to see you again." Mama pinches her sinuses, breathing in and then continuing, "America is about to face the second apocalypse. Our goal is to keep it contained there, and kill it as soon as possible. I've raised you to be prepared for this moment since you were a little girl. And now it's time for you to fix things. I can't go with you, because I need to stay here and work on the cure." She sighs. Then grabs a folder, watermarked with the "классифицированный" which means "classified." She pulls out what appears to be profiles of people. Shocked, I watch as she flips through different profiles. Odd names like Nicholas Cartier, Bradley James, Ophelia Tenebaum, and one I heard while Mama was on the phone last night, Luffy Starr.  
"Here they are." She pulls out to profiles of a woman and her daughter. "Jessica and Luminous Starr. If you see either of them, stay with them as long as possible. These are the only two people you can trust."  
"I understand." I confirm.

**Somewhere between Minnesota and North Dakota (probably Fargo)**

"Oh god." I say, kneeling over the poor, bloody boy on the side of the road. "Oh god, what did I do?" I cry.  
"It wasn't your fault." Grey says, walking up behind me. "He was standing in the middle of the road. There was nothing else you could do. Something was obviously wrong with the brakes."  
"But... Oh this is awful." I sigh. "I didn't mean to kill him."  
"To be honest, Lumina, I don't think he was alive when he was standing there."  
"What? How could that be?" I ask confused.  
"Look at these gashes." Grey says, pointing at several marks exposing his rib cage. "That wasn't made by the car. That was made by..."  
"Someone infected by the disease." I nod in agreement. "Still..." I say with a horrible feeling in my stomach. The boy could have been no more than eight years old.  
"It's gonna be okay." Grey reassures me. Then to my surprise he wraps his arms around me in a bear hug. "I'm not going to let anything hurt you." I take a second to be warmed by him. The frigid air had chilled me to the bone. And it was nice to feel protected.  
Something black moved out of the corner of my eye. I pull back to watch as Grey is attacked from behind by the boy. His eyes grow big as his neck is broken, and his eyes fall shut. The boy takes a second to sink his teeth into Grey's shoulder, ripping out a hunk of flesh. I topple backwards and make a run for it. Grabbing the bat I had picked up earlier from out of the car, then returning to the horrible little boy. While he was occupied eating my friend, I whacked the hello it of him with rage. He turned on me. I ran to the other side of the road. The boy stood up a little wobbly. I heard a slight wooshing sound that was growing louder and louder... The boy crept closer and closer. There was no where to run, open fields for miles. The totaled car... This was it. But what was that sound? Then it hit me!  
Well actually it hit the infected boy. A truck sped past, tearing the boy apart but not stopping for anything. The vehicle disappeared from sight, and I was left alone with two dead bodies.  
I didn't feel it necessary for Grey to have such an unhappy ending. But I suppose he made it longer than the other kids in our class. But even so I thought he deserved a proper burial. I carefully dragged his limp body away from the road, and began to scoop mud up from the ground. I didn't care about staying clean anymore. It was life or death now.  
By the time the sun was setting I was able to finish burying Grey. Thankfully no other zombies had appeared while I was working. But now I had to find somewhere to clean up a little, stay warm, and sleep. Today was just not my day.  
I walked and walked and walked. The sun had set. I was freezing and tired and sad. But I suppose it's better than being dead. Grey was dead. A lot of my friends were probably dead. My brother was likely dead. My parents... Well my parents were probably dead, too. And suddenly that noise had returned. What was that noise again? Oh. Yes! There's still hope! I whip my head around to see two headlights decelerating as it nears me.  
"Hiya!" A cheerful, feminine voice says. "Need a lift?" She asks.  
"Sure." I say, opening the passenger door and hopping in. "Thanks."  
"Where you headed?" She asks.  
"Anywhere but here." I say.  
"What's your name?" She asks, still cheerful.  
"Lumina." I tell her. All this cheerfulness could really start to get on my nerves.  
"My name's Phooka. It's nice to meet you." She smiles and starts the car once more.

**Okedoke. I got a little more done and introduced a new character!:D I might write later, might not. We'll see. It's snowing here. How about anywhere else?**  
** /1_/1**

**(=^ . ^=)**

** (")-(")**


	7. The Bakery that isn't really a Bakery

**Hi again. I'm home sick today, which would explain all the writing. If I haven't gotten to your character yet, please be patient. I have a very specific way of doing things. U.U Sorry to make you all wait.**

**Ah... Where were we...?**

"My name's Phooka." The girl says, "Nice to meet you."  
"Nice to meet you, too." I mumble. We drive in silence as it starts to rain. The haze that had settled over my mind a few hours ago began to fade away as shock and worry began to set in.  
"Sorry to be kind of a downer, but you know what's going on around here don't you?" Phooka asks suddenly. I lift my head as I hear this. So this was going on in other places...?  
"Yeah, yeah the... Infection thing right?" I ask.  
"Yeah. A little weird dont'cha think?" She sighs as a city comes into view. She sure is awfully cheerful... It's starting to creep me out.  
"It's happened before." I say, distracted by my thoughts. Was this city going to have the same problems?  
"Huh?" She seems surprised by this. "What're you talking about?" I was about to tell her when she cuts me off, "Oh! Look! There's the city! Welcome to North Dakota!"  
I look at the small town with their lights glowing.

"So this is Bismarck." I say as we hop out of the vehicle. "I've heard a lot about this town. It's an interesting place."  
"That's odd." She laughs. I didn't see what was funny about that... But okay. "There's a bakery down this street, I go there whenever I visit."  
"You live around here?" I ask.  
"Yup!" She smiles. I expect her to say more but she doesn't.

The bakery is nearly empty. A waitress was wiping the counter off with a rag. A man was cooking in the back. The aroma of coffee and apple pie filled the air.  
"An iced coffee and the Apple Pocket." I say looking at the first item listed on the menu. I just want food. I'm so hungry.  
"A scone and coffee please!" Phooka says in a singsongy voice. I notice she leaves quite a big tip. She's so weird...  
"So where are you from?" She asks as we sit down at a table by the window.  
"Minneapolis. I was separated from my family when this started... My friend was killed by one of the infected." I say keeping my voice low. I notice a tv mounted on the wall, in extreme convenience, the waitress turns the channel to the news. A red banner scrolls across the bottom of the screen. White letters read "World Faces the Next Crisis!" I blink twice as I finally start to realize this is all real. I had only been in a daze for the past few hours.  
"Oh my god." The waitress says as she sets the food and drinks on the table. "Oh..." She rushes back behind the counter and into the kitchen. I sink my teeth into the apple pocket thing, which was just bread filled with apples. The coffee wasn't too bad either.  
The cook and waitress were arguing. As far as I was concerned that was never good for business. Their arguing ceases, and the waitress returns.  
"I'm sorry we're closing for the night, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." She squeaks nervously.  
"But your sign says-"  
"Am I going to have to call your parents?" She asks. Phooka and I share glances. Suddenly there's a loud thumping sound behind us. All our heads whip around and watch in horror as a man pounds his fists against the window, smearing blood all over the glasses. The waitress shrieks and we all jump backwards.  
"Phillip!" She calls, her voice shaking. The cook bursts out from the kitchen with a fire extinguisher and a pan.  
"Here, Shelby!" He tosses her the pan. "There's more in the kitchen! Go quickly."  
Phooka and I run into the kitchen. A rusty pipe was lying on the floor next to the garbage. I grab it and notice the back door was slightly open. I rush to it and pull it shut. A force on the other side is trying to keep it open.  
"Ugh! Shit! Phooka, gimme a hand here!" I yell. Freezing wind chills the air through the door. She runs over and we both tug on the handle, toppling backwards as it shuts and automatically locks.  
"Come on." Phooka and I stand up and run back out to the entrance where Shelby and Phillip are trying to open a panel with a crowbar.  
"Give me that." I demand since they were having no success. To my surprise I'm strong enough to rip the thing right off. Let's get something straight. I'm a cheerleader. I lift 180 pound girls into the air daily. We are some of the strongest bitches out there. Respect the cheerleader.  
"Thanks." Phillip huffs. He was just jealous that a sixteen year old was strong than a thirty year old, old man. I smirk at him.  
He pulls a lever and suddenly two metal blinds cover and close over the window. Bars shoot out from the wall barricading the door. This wasn't just some old bakery.  
Shelby pops some of the floor boards up and unlatches a metal trap door.  
"Down here!" She says pointing down to a flight of stairs. The four of us go down Shelby locking the door in place.  
A light flickers on to reveal a small hallway and crawl space.  
"Hey, Phooka?" I say.  
"What?" She asks.  
"Do you remember when I said Bismarck was an interesting town?" I ask.  
"Yeah." She says, panicking a little.  
"This is what I meant." I laugh.

"The tunnel ends here." Shelby says, opening a vault. "I'm not sure what is on the other side of this door, so be prepared." We nod and clutch our weapons.  
"Alright. One... Two... Three..."

The airports were so busy. These Americans were so loud and pushy. But I suppose this is a crisis, isn't it?  
A rental car was waiting for me outside. Nobody even checked my license. The keys were in the ignition. I only knew it was mine because it had my last name written on an index card inside the window. I start the engine and pull out of the parking lot.  
I pass a large mall, with the words: "Mall of America" on it. I had never heard of it. What makes it so great? Another big blue building with yellow letters spelling "IKEA" it looks more Swedish than English to me.  
I followed the signs leading me into the heart of Minneapolis. I started to look for the address written on the copied profiles that Mama had given me.

_1712 Mount Curve Avenue, Minneapolis_

It is a big mansion with beautiful stonework. It definitely wasn't as big as our home in Russia, but it was very impressive. I park the rental car on the side of the street and climb up the gates between the house and me.  
I knock on the door several time with no luck. I push on it, and to my surprise it opens. The colorful interior of the house clashes with devastation. Furniture was tipped over and everything was a mess. Papers littered the floor. Weapons were scattered across the counter a note was left next to them.

_Dear Evangeline, Hansel, and Lumina,_

_These weapons are for you. Take as many as you need. There are cars in the garage downstairs. Fire arms are in the back of the fridge. Don't ask... I went to meet Luffy at the airport. Lumi or Hansel... If you read this, please wait here.  
Be careful. Be safe. Stay alive._

Love, Jessica/Mom

I finish reading and grab the Emperor Katana lying on the counter. Then open the fridge. I pull a latch opening a secret compartment in the fridge. A gun rack appears and I grab the Model Governor with crimson tracing and laser grips. I swipe the holster belt off the kitchen table and make my way downstairs. The Marussia B2, which was clearly a gift from my Mama was my immediate choice. I pressed a button on the car to open the garage door. Bright light filled the garage. Here we go!

**Hehe Russia was a badass character in ZCCM the first, so I'm really excited to write for Evangeline! And everyone else of course. Uhmmm... I still want more characters if you haven't already done that!^.^ aaannd... Can't wait for next chapter, bye bye!**

** ( )_( )  
{=0 . 0=}  
(")-(")**


	8. Acquaintances

**Hi! Sorry bout spelling mistakes, I swear one of these days I will actually use my computer. On with the show then!^.^**

**And so...**

Bright light founded into the dark, damp tunnel. On the other side was a room filled with expensive weapons and sturdy looking vehicles. The walls and floors were all white, any other furniture was made of steel. Except a red button sitting on a table in the center of the room.  
"Wow. This is really cool!" Phooka says cheerfully, checking out the table full of firearms.  
"Yeah..." I say, oddly mesmerized by a shiny axe. Two black little handguns caught my eye on the other side of the room. Smith and Wesson M&P .40s, they were beautiful.  
And then... I saw it.  
The 2024 Viper. Black with a purple strip running down the left side. It was armored and still one of the most gorgeous cars I've ever seen. I open the door and sit in the driver's seat.  
"Oh... My... God..." I close my eyes and sigh happily.  
"Are you sure this is the best choice?" Phillips asks me through the window.  
I pop one eye open, "It's a fucking Viper."  
"You'll need something sturdier."  
I close my eyes and press a button I had noticed earlier. The outside of the car shifts and changes so that the car is safely protected by its gorgeous armor. "It's. A. Fucking. 2014. Viper."  
Phooka hops in the passenger seat.  
"Oh. You're coming with?" I ask surprised.  
"Sure! It'll be fun! Plus there's safety in numbers." She laughs.  
"Alright." I say, starting the car.  
"Well, good luck! Try not to die." I tell Shelby and Phillip. "Thanks for the help!"  
"Hey wait a minute! I don't think you're taking this seriously enough!" Shelby yells. I press the button to open the doors to the outside world and speed off, waving behind me to Phillip and Shelby.

I have been driving for a very long time. I haven't seen anyone in hours. I haven't heard from Mama or anyone else. Only me... Only silence...  
And then two headlights appear in the fog.  
What's this? Someone else? I flash my brights and the car slows down just as I do. To my surprise it is quite and expensive car, just like mine. Do all Americans have cars like these?  
"Wow, it's really nice to see someone else still living around here!" A girl with dark hair jumps out of the car.  
"Yeah. It's a rarity." The driver steps out. With her long dark hair and fierce eyes, she was unmistakable. This was Luminous Starr.

"You're kidding!" Lumina laughs. "That's crazy."  
"It wasn't supposed to be funny..." I say quietly.  
"Don't be offended." Phooka lays a hand on my shoulder. Wow, Americans really are dumb. Who would have thought that the daughter of such a strong leader was this... Stupid.

The Russian girl ended up following us after a long and funny conversation about this new apocalypse thing. We had been driving for quite awhile when we find the second vehicle of the night. A silver truck with a missing headlight. The car honks and we pull up next to it. The tainted window rolls down and inside is a boy with Snow White hair. And for some reason I recognized him, but couldn't think of where.  
"Phooko!" Phooka cries next to me.  
"Phooka? Is that you?" He stretches out of the window to see Phooka waving behind me. "Wait. Why are you here? Who is she?"  
"Oh! This is Lumi! She's really cool. You two should be friends." Phooko and I traded glares. "Anyways. I'm so happy I found you! I have been looking and looking. I don't know what happened but we lost each other. But it's okay because no I found you and-"  
"Phooka." Phooko says impatiently.  
"Oh. Sorry." She sighs. "I'm just so excited."  
"I've noticed." He uses the same sigh.  
"I have an idea! Why don't I ride with you, Phooko, and then we can follow Lumina!" Phooka says bouncing up and down.  
"Yes, Phooko, take the bouncy one." I urge.  
"Fine. Get in Phooka." Phooko unlocks his truck. Phooka opens the door and runs around the side of the car, hopping into Phooko's truck.  
"Onward!" I say, leaving the others in the dust.

At around noon the next day Phooko's truck broke down. We were in an old city with no (living) tenants.  
"If there's a gas station or mechanic we can fix it ourselves." I say.  
"It doesn't look like there's anything for miles. We could tow it but..."  
"You really should have picked a better car, Lumina!" Phooka smiles.  
"It's a fucking 2024 Viper!" I hiss.  
"Need any help?"  
We all turn as we hear a strange voice. A young man with dark hair and contrasting eyes and skin walks up from behind a truck. How did we not notice him?  
"When did he get her?" Evangeline asks.  
"We would love your help!" Phooka says. Phooko crosses his arms and mumbles something incoherent.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you." Russia says. I nod, smiling.  
"Nice to meet you, too. My name's Logan."

**YAAAAAAAAAY I know you didn't think it was possibly but I spluttered out ANOTHER chapter... With two new characters! I think I'm writing too often now...  
Until we meet again...  
Auf Wiedersehen!**

{=+ - +=}  
(")-(")


	9. A Little Help

**Hiiiii everyoooooone! I'm using a computer now!:D Yaaay!**

After getting acquainted and such, we were able to find the parts to load Phooko's truck onto Logan's. The empty town had proven to have no more than five (undead) residents left, and so we had to take care of that little problem.

When we finally found a mechanic late the next day. We had set up a small camp and made a fire, seeing how the "Mori's auto repair" was in the middle of nowhere. It was dark and cold outside, we were all hungry, tired and homesick. Not to mention in serious need of a shower.

"Thanks again for the help." Phooko says rather reluctantly.

"Not a problem." Logan says.

"Hey would it be okay if I called you LT?" Phooka asks.

"What? No! Why would you call me that?" He asks.

"Logan. Tate. LT." Phooka says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"How do you know my last name?" Logan cries. This was all terrible confusing but really fun to watch.

"I saw your license." She smiles.

"How?" He asks stepping backwards. He pulls a wallet out of his back pocket, searching frantically for something inside.

"Looking for this…?" Phooka holds up the ID.

"How did you…?"

"Here." She hands it back to him. "Now I know everything about you."

"Why?" He asks.

"Phooko gets really nervous around people he doesn't know, so I thought-"

"Phooka that doesn't mean you steal other people's license. Or anything else for that matter." Phooko groans.

"Sorry." Phooka frowns.

"Is there anywhere we can find food?" I ask, interrupting this little show.

"There's a town a few miles from here." Phooko says.

"Good. Let's go." I say, standing up and making my way towards the Viper. There's a loud crash behind me. "Did everyone else hear that?"

"It came from in there." Evangeline says, pointing at the mechanic shop.

"Impossible." Phooko says. "We scoped this whole place out."

"Uhm… no… actually-heh- We didn't…" Phooka says, nervously. "I kind of just remembered that I forgot to check the bathroom." Phooko sighs impatiently. "It smelled bad…"

"I'll go check it out." I say.

"No, I've got this." Logan says.

"Thanks. But really. I can do this." I argue. I give him the death glare. Logan backs off and I grab my axe from my back seat. "Feel free to come in after me if I take too long."

I open the door to the dusty old shack and snoop around. I open the bathroom door to find a rotting carcass. It had been torn open in the chest and had flies buzzing about it. Other than that I saw nothing out of the ordinary. I walk back outside and give them the thumbs up.

"That didn't take long." Phooko says, arms crossed.

"That's because there weren't any zombies, moron. Whatever that noise was, it wasn't anything that's going to hurt us." I shrug.

"Uhm… Lumina…?" Phooka says slowly.

"There's something behind me isn't there." I say.

"Yup."

"Big, ugly, scary zombie?" I ask.

"Pretty much." Logan nods.

"Let's go." I say, turning on the zombie and swinging the axe through its neck. Now if you know you're history (which I don't) you'd know that in old times executioners were used to decapitate people. In Hollywood films these executions were made pretty by making it only one blow to chop the criminals head off. This however is incorrect. It's kind of like swinging an axe through a tree (in my case a zombie's neck) as brutal as that is (but seriously this is a zombie apocalypse. If you didn't want brutal you should be reading My Little Pony fanfictions). Why do you think the French invented the guillotine?

"God damn." I hiss. The axe was stuck in the crook of my new pal's neck.

"RMMNNNGGG" The zombie reported back to me.

"I know, I know.?" I sigh, pulling back on the axe. "I'm sorry but I'll have to finish killing you now."

"MMMNNUUU!" He grabs the end of the axe and flings me backwards. I scream as the blade just nearly chops my face in half, landing in the dirt next to me. The zombie lumbers over me. Suddenly the head falls off and lands right next to me. I scream again and back away. The body falls and it reveals Logan behind him.

"You really should be more careful." He sighs putting the hunting knife away.

"I could have killed him myself." I glare at Logan. He offers a hand to help me up but I refuse it, dusting myself off. "Well. Let's get going."

"Phooko and Phooka, you can ride with me." Logan smiles warmly at them.

"Okay!" Phooka grins.

"Sure…" Phooko huffs.

"Hey Eve." I say as we're walking to the cars.

"Hm?" She looks at me like she's surprised I'm talking to her.

"Can I call you Evie?" I ask.

"No." She says blatantly.

"What? Why not?"

"It sounds too close to the Pokémon."

_¶¶

_¶¶¶¶¶¶

_¶¶¥¥¥¥¥¶¶¶_...

_¶¶¥¥¥¥¥¥ƒƒ¶¶_...  
_¶¶¥¥¥¥ƒƒƒƒƒ¶¶_...  
_¶¶¶ƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒ§¶¶_...  
_¶¶¶ƒƒƒƒƒƒ§§¶¶_...  
_¶¶ƒƒƒƒƒ§§¶¶_...  
_¶¶ƒƒ§§§§¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶...  
_¶¶§§§§§§§ƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒ...  
_¶¶§§§ƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒ...  
_¶¶ƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒ...  
_¶¶ƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒ¶¶¶¶¶...  
_¶¶ƒƒ¶¶¶¶¶ƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒ¶¶_¶¶...  
_¶¶ƒƒ¶¶_¶¶ƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒ¶¶¶¶¶¶...  
_¶¶ƒƒƒ¶¶¶¶¶¶ƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒ¶¶¶¶¶...  
_¶¶ƒƒƒƒ¶¶¶¶ƒƒƒƒƒ¥¥¥ƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒ...  
_¶¶###ƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒ¥¥ƒƒƒƒƒƒ...  
_¶¶####ƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒ¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥ƒƒƒƒƒƒ...  
_¶¶¶¶¶¶###ƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒ¥¥¥#####¥ƒƒƒƒƒƒƒ...  
_¶¶¶ƒƒ¶¶¶¶#ƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒ¥¥####¥¥ƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒ...  
_¶¶ƒƒ¶ƒƒƒƒ¶¶ƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒ¥¥¥¥ƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒ...  
¶¶ƒƒƒƒƒƒ§§§§¶¶ƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒ...  
_¶¶ƒƒ§§§§§§¶¶¶¶ƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒ...  
_¶¶§§§§§§§¶¶ƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒ...  
_¶¶§§§§§§ƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒ...  
_¶¶¶§ƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒ...  
_¶¶ƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒ...  
_¶¶ƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒ...  
_¶¶ƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒ...  
_¶¶ƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒ...  
_¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶ƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒ...  
_¶¶ƒƒ¶¶ƒƒƒ¶¶ƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒ...  
_¶¶ƒƒƒ¶¶ƒƒƒ¶¶ƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒ§...  
_¶¶§§§§§§§§¶¶ƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒ§§§§...  
_¶¶§§§§§§§§¶¶ƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒ§§§§§§§...  
_¶¶§§§§§§§§¶¶§§§§ƒƒƒƒƒƒƒ§§§§§§§§§§§...

_¶¶¶¶¶¶¶§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§...

_¶¶¶¶¶¶§§§§§§§§...

_¶¶§§§§§§§§...

_¶¶§¶¶§§¶¶  
_¶¶¶¶¶¶


	10. Topeka!

**Hi:3 it's meh birthday soon^.^ I'm sad... I'll be so old...),: lol just kidding. It hasn't snowed again, that kind of sucks. Today I got to do an extend in cheerleading... If you don't know what that is look it up... It's not special but it's fun.**  
**Oh! And our football team got first in the state sooo I get to go cheer at the metrodome!:D**  
**Sorry if I haven't gotten to your character yet. I will. I promise. Patience is a virtue.**  
**If I ever call Eve "Russia", it's an old habit, I'm sorry.**

**Okay then...**

We ended up in Topeka, Kansas. Parking our vehicles at the closest grocery store, we prepared ourselves for what terrors lay ahead.  
"Ready?" Eve asks. We nod. "Okay." She pushes the door open. Inside is an eerily quiet store. And out of the silence came a chorus of loud screeching.  
"What the hell...?" Phooko whispers.  
"Get ready." Eve grabs her sword.  
"Oh I'm ready." I grin, grabbing my axe.  
The first few round the corner. I slice through them as if I were some professional. The rest of the group was hacking and slashing as well. I see one ugly little fuck grab Phooka and I chop his hands off right there, finishing with a final blow to the head.  
"I think it's almost over," Logan says. I knock a shelf over in my attempts to breakfast free from a particularly large zombie.  
"Finally." Phooka breathes.  
"Food!" I leave the scene at once to go find some.

"This should do." I say to myself, pulling up to a cute and quiet house in a friendly, happy looking neighborhood. I step out of the car and walk to the door. "This okay?" I ask as the others arrive.  
"Doesn't matter." Eve says.  
"A-are you sure I'm not intruding?" Logan asks me.  
"Yes," I sigh. "After all, you did help us. The least we could do is help you."  
"Thank you." He says.  
"Just don't tell anyone I'm really a nice person." I say, busting through the door. "My mom taught me how to do that."  
"Yeah! Way to go Lumina!" Phooka cheers. I push through the door and look around inside. There were no shoes in front of the door, no rotting smells. The first thing I do is find the garage and look inside, no vehicles. The chances of anyone left here were slim.  
I walk back outside and grab grocery bags out of the car. It was eerie how quiet the neighborhood was. It was a ghost town.  
I rush back inside, not wanting to be alone out there anymore. I set the bags down on the kitchen counter and turn a stove top on. I find a pan inside the cupboards and fill it with water. I peek outside while I wait for it to boil. No playgrounds or kids toys. Just a small garden and lush grass.  
I pour spaghetti into the bubbling water. Then start another pot full of tomato sauce. Phooko was snooping around the house and through the cupboards. I had to chase him out of the kitchen when he started to get in my way.  
Logan was in the living room watching the news. I don't know where Eve and Phooka are.  
"LumiLumiLumiLumiLumiLumiLumiLumiLumiLumiLumiLumiL umiLumi." Never mind. Phooka says my name with each step she takes the down the steps.  
"Yes?" I ask. Calmly setting the table in the dining room.  
"You have to come see this!" Phooka says excitedly. Eve walks down behind her,  
"After dinner, alright?" I say.  
It's as probably the best food I've had in years. Not that it was particularly good, but the fact that we hadn't eaten in a while had really made it good. Everyone else seemed to agree.  
"What did you want to show me?" I ask, putting the dishes in the sink.  
"Oh that's right! Come on!" I follow Phooka upstairs and into an attic. The house seems so normal from the outside view, but this attic made it all different. There were maps and charts and computers. Rows of firearms and shelves of weapons. Im proud to say I'm an American.  
"They must have been keeping track of the virus all this time." Eve says. "I'll see if I can learn any information off of this."  
"Good plan! I bet Phooko would really like to take a look at this stuff, too!" Phooka says running down the stairs. There's a loud thud followed by an, "I'm okay!" From the bottom of the stairs. She had tripped and fallen in her haste.  
I make my way back downstairs and turn on the gas fireplace in the living room, laying on the rug in front of the tv.  
"You look like a cat." Logan says bluntly.  
"I'm a bunny. Get it straight god dammit." I shoot back at him. We watch a news reporter on the screen. So far it appears as though the disease has not spread outside of America.  
"Damn." Logan hisses.  
"What?" I ask.  
"It made its way to Canada. I have a friend there." He sighs.  
"Oh really? Who was it?"  
"Bryce James." He says.  
"Hmm... That sounds kind of familiar." I say thoughtfully.  
"There are a lot of people with the last name James."  
"Yes but he lived in Canada..." I argue.  
"There are a lot of people with the last name James who live in Canada."  
"Shhh, I'm watching the news." I shush him. The reporter was British, the reason being was probably because no one showed up for work the day they realized their boss was a zombie. Thankfully, America has decided to react better to this kind of crisis then last time. Rather than shutting down all ways of communication immediately and let the virus spread like a cold during flu season, they've selected a healthier nation to keep in contact with yet distance themselves to stay safe.  
Let's just America has somehow become less of an idiot this time around. I'm sorry to all you patriotic souls out there.

**Okay then... See ya soon!**

{= * . * =}  
(")-(")

Iunno if you can always see my word art or not but whatever...(:

****

_.'a / .-',_,..=-=-==-'`

` `\ / /-/-==-=-'

(.-.`\ | |'../-'=-=-=-=-'

\ | \_,_,_\.' \ .'_`\

\ / _.-\ \ '._.'/ / |

/ /' \ ;-. \

((='-;) (,_/(,_/


	11. Down Boy!

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry I've been very busy lately. Tomorrow is my birthday!^.^ that's all I hafta say.(:**

**Oh wait!- back on the ipad. So sorry for mistakes.**

I open my eyes to see bright red numbers on a digital clock. It was three in the morning. Something was downstairs.  
I roll out of bed, grabbing the axe beside the door as I go. I'm not sure who is in the house right now. We come and go as we please.  
I creep down the stairs and around the corner, duck behind the kitchen counter. On the other side was a silhouette. It was a male form, I knew Logan had left last night to find a gun store, and this guy was much to big to be Phooko.  
I turn to flip the lights on and ready my axe as he blinks in confusion. His eyes settle on my glare.  
"We aren't going to make this a problem, are we?" I ask. The poor soul just stares at me like a deer in headlights as I give him my scariest glare. Someone's descending the stairs...  
"I would run if I were you." Phooko says calmly, not looking up from his phone as he passes into the next room.  
"Wh...what?" The guy says, very confused.  
"That look she's giving you. Run. Move at a speed faster than walking, never having both or all feet on the ground at the same time. Run far, far away." Phooko says with a very smartass-like tone in his voice.  
"I'm sorry... I was just looking for food. I didn't realize there would be living people here." He apologizes. He had an accent.  
"Scottish?" I ask.  
"No, Irish actually." He says.  
"Oh," I nod. "Well..." That awkward moment when you have to kick the person that's breaking into your home out of your house.  
"If you were looking for food why didn't you go to the grocery store? It's a few blocks from here." Phooko asks, returning to the kitchen.  
"Why are you even up right now?" I ask, slightly annoyed.  
"I didn't know there was a grocery store." He answers.  
"If you're from Ireland why are you here? It's safe there." Phooko continues his interrogation.  
"I'm a foreign exchange student." He responds, looking a little terrified.  
"What's your name?"  
"Joshua O'Connor." Joshua backs against the counter.  
"Age?" Phooko starts to get in his face.  
"Seventeen!" Josh cries, cowering. This was almost humorous.  
"Well I have to say, Josh..." Phooko says calmly. "This is starting to turn me on a bit."  
"Phooko! Down boy!" I hiss. This was turning into a mad house. "Stop scaring our guest." I say sweetly. Joshua looks so frightened that he's about to pee his pants. I grab Phook by the ear and lead him back to the stairs. "Off to bed with you, you creepy mutt." He growls in protest but it seems to sound more sexual than threatening. "Gross." I sigh, returning to the Irish child.  
"I'm sorry about that. Phooko's a little... Socially awkward." I kneel down in front of him and pat his head.  
"It's okay. He's not so bad as those zombies." Josh sighs.  
"If you want you can stay here tonight, we have enough rooms." I say hesitantly. I didn't want to babysit any others, but I felt like this one could hold his own.  
"Really? That'd be great. Thank you." He stands up brushing himself off, lending me a hand as well. "Oh... I have a dog."  
"A what?"  
"A dog."  
"Is that some kind of Irish slang?"  
"No."  
"You have... A dog...?"  
"Yes."  
"... I love puppies! Where? Where is it? I want to see it!" I say bouncing with excitement. Josh watches me with a raised eyebrow.  
"It's in my truck outside. I'll go get her." He says, exiting out the front door.  
I take a bag of chai tea out of the cover and heat water over the stove. Josh returns with a chubby looking dog. It was so cute.  
"Hi baby!" I say, kneeling on the floor and petting the dog.  
"Meet Amy, Amy meet... I'm sorry what's your name?"  
"Lumina." I say not really caring about anything else but this adorable little dog.  
"You're easily distracted aren't you?" He asks.  
"Huh?" I blink looking away from the dog.  
"You're water is going to burn."  
"Oh god damn it!" I cry running back to the stove. "I'll show you to your room in just a second." I say turning off the heat and removing the pot.

**Sorry that wasn't a very interesting chapter... Sorry Joshua... I just needed a character for Phooko's target... Sorry... I thought it was funny... Sorry...  
It was totally worth it.  
Okay love you readers/fans/everyone see ya!**

** ( )_( )**

(")-(")


	12. I am on FIRE!

**So lately I haven't been having very good ratings… and I'm wondering if I should just stop writing this story… I don't know. **

**I'm kinda hyper right now. But not... actually I'm just really bored. And when I'm bored (oh and im tired) and tired my mind becomes very. . . creative. **

This morning we left the house for once and for all. It was time to move on. Towards what we weren't really sure. The news reports had stopped coming in. Which meant either the disease had spread outside of America or the connections were lost. We'd never know. Our cellphone services had ended.

What was left?

Get the hell out.

"You're on night watch. Good luck." Phooko says as the others head inside. We were in a fancy hotel. I was supposed to keep watch outside the room. Why me? What horrible thing did I do to deserve this?

"Right, thanks." I say with a sufficient amount of sarcasm in my voice.

"Did you want me to stay with you?" Logan asks.

"Nah, I got this." I say, hugging my rifle and trying to be brave… Ha.

"Room 587 if you need me." Josh hands me a room key.

"Thanks." I smile. Eve looks at me, shakes her head, pats mine and walks away. _What was that supposed to mean?_

And that was it. I was alone. A quiet hallway, zombies could be roaming behind any corner, hungry for their next victim, which could very well be me.

No.

I shall kill whoever dare lays a tongue on me. Nein! I have the power to return this country to its natural state. I will outlive this I will.

_Creeeeek._

_Oh god! I'm going to die!_

Calm down Lumina. It's just one of your friends. It's just-

_Uuuuuuuuuuuggmmmmm._

I scream and run down the hallway, rounding the corner, down the stairs into the kitchen and- Wait….

Why am I here?

"Hello?" I call out into the quiet kitchen. I had gotten to the bottom floor without any recollection of how I got here. No reply. So let's back track.

I was keeping guard outside the rooms… Failed that. Heard some noises. Got freaked out. And must've run down here. So much for being brave.

"Is anyone in here?" I ask into the empty space. I don't want to walk all the way back up alone… But now that I think of it, my only other choice would be to bring a little zombie friend… and something about that doesn't seem very appealing.

I turn to exit the kitchen when something doesn't smell quite right. _Is that… smoke?_ Hm. Weird.

I walk back to the fifth floor to see Logan sitting in the hall.

"Welcome back." He nods.

"Thanks." I smile. He nods again and returns to the book he's reading.

"Do you smell that?" I ask, immediately interrupting him.

"No."

"Smell harder." I demand.

"Oh wait…" He looks up. "No I don't." He returns to his book. I take the book from him and through it across the hall. He reaches into the bag next to him and pulls out yet another book.

I sigh and sit across the hall from him. I sigh. We should really go find a place to take new clothes from. These are dirty and bloodstained.

Logan looks up, eyes wide. "I smell it now."

"Ha ha, very funny." I roll my eyes.

"No I'm serious. It's smoke. Oh god Lumina, what did you set on fire?!" He cries.

"Nothing!" I hiss.

A door opens. "What. What are you making all this racket for." Josh groans.

"He started it." I point at Logan accusingly.

"Fire!" Phooka rushes out of her room.

"Calm down." Phooko says already out of his room. Josh's dog is barking. Eve has her gun pointed at the source of all the noise. Chaos has begun.

"Everybody just… calm the fuck down!" I yell. There's a sudden silence.

And then the building starts to moan.

"What's…"

"The building's collapsing. We need to get outside." Josh cuts Phooka off.

"Grab everything that's important." Logan commands.

"No time. We need to get out now." Eve says. We take off towards the stairwell. As we reach the doors, we hear blood curdling screams.

"Get ready to kill some sons of bitches." Josh says, his accent thick.

"Yeehaw!" I grin, grabbing my axe that was strategically equipped to a makeshift sash. I think for a second as we sprint down the stairs and put the axe back. "You know what this calls for? Logan hand me that hat in your bag."

"What hat?" He asks as if this was the most outrageous question ever asked.

"The one in your bag." I repeat as if this was the most obvious answer ever given.

Logan reaches into his bag and pulls out the cowboy hat I was asking for. "Why….. how is this in here?"

"I put it in there. Thank you." I say snatching it from him and placing it on my head. I unzip my jacket just as we reach the bottom floor and pull out the two pistols I kept inside. I turn to face the horde as they crowd the hallway behind us. Running backwards and shooting (I am just that skilled) I try not to trip over the others.

"Damn it's hot in here." Phooko says, swinging at some of the undead with a baseball bat.

"Die… Die. Die! DIE!" Josh says bashing one poor zombies face in repetitively. I lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Josh, I think that's-" I shoot an oncoming zombie, "enough."

"Sorry…" He says, coming to his senses.

"It's all good in this hood." I smile and turn to whack one upside the head with my left pistol.

"Let's get outta here!" Phooka says. Amy seems to bark in agreement.

"For once I agree with you." Phooko says rushing us out of the lobby of the hotel.

"Where's Eve?" Josh asks.

"Over there." I point. The Russian was races past us.

"I would run if I were you."

"You are running, and you aren't me." I say sassily. Suddenly there's a loud **BOOM.** And the floor shakes.

"We need to run." Logan pulls me out of the hotel as the others are already far ahead.

What an eventful night.

**I have… no idea where my mind went with this. I'm really tired. Goodnight^.^**

**( )_( )**

**{= # _ # =}**

**{"}-{"}**


	13. A Cowboy, a Mobster Daughter, and Kelly

**Today I am visiting Phoenix, Arizona. It is so warm here, I love it.**

"Well..." Josh sighs as we drive away. "That went well."  
"That was not my fault" Logan says.  
"It wasn't anyone's fault..." Phooka says.  
"Well actually..." Eve starts but is cut off by the glare she receives from all of us. We had just raided a small warehouse, and ended up blowing the place up, along with our cars and everything in them. Now we were riding in a bus, Josh was driving and we were all exhausted.  
I shut the light off above me and lay across the two seats. "Try to keep it down would ya?"  
"No promises." Logan grins. I ignore him and shut my eyes.  
_Click_.  
"Hm?" I hum as I open my eyes. I look up to see Phooka was driving now, but everyone else was asleep. The early sun was barely peaking over the horizon.  
Out of the corner of my eye something moved. The floor...? No, a board acting as the floor, covering a luggage compartment.  
A head covered with red hair pops out. A girl crawls across the floor and I watch confused as she makes her way toward Phooka. As she is about to pass me I stick my axe out. She looks up, shocked.  
"Where do you think you're going?" I ask, still a little sleepy.  
"Uhm... I...  
"Logan!" I yell. Logan's eyes pop open a few seats away from me.  
"What?" He growls.  
"Take care of this for me." I point at the girl and go back to sleep.

Rays of sun fill the bus with a pleasant feeling of rejuvenation. We aren't moving anymore but we're stopped outside of a gas station. I look around and see that I'm the only one here. I sigh, stretch and sit up. No one was outside.  
I get out of the bus and walk into the gas station.  
"Hello...?" I ask walking in.  
Something whizzes past my face.  
"Get down!" Eve yells at me.  
"Was that a bullet?" I ask, not moving. "Did someone just try to shoot me?"  
"Move, Lumina!" Phooka hisses.  
"I swear to god if someone just tried to shoot me-" Eve grabs my leg and pulls me behind the cash register.  
"Let's play the silent game." Phooka whispers, smiling. She the proceeds to turn and shoot at whoever was attacking us.  
I sigh, sick of this and dare to stand up. "Everybody just stop!" I yell. Surprisingly the shooting stops and all goes silent. "Okay, it's clear we all got off on the wrong foot here. Let's all be civil, since the population is already dwindling on little to nothing, and shooting each other isn't going to do any good for us."  
The room is still for a moment and then everyone comes out of hiding. A boy and two girls are the only ones I don't recognize.  
The boy takes off his hat and bows his head. "My apologies, miss." The girls look like they could be twins, both had the same dark red hair. Although one was clearly older than the other, and she had much shorter hair than the younger one.  
"We either part ways now or help each other out." I say. "You decide."  
The boy looks at the two girls and they nod. He turns to me and smiles, "I think we can work some'n out."  
"Great. My name's Lumina." I shift my axe to my left hand.  
"This is Kelly," He gestures to the girl with the longer hair. "And this is Rose." He points toward the older girl. "I'm Bennett."He shakes my hand. "It's a pleasure."  
"Welcome to the team." I grin.

**Sorry if it's short. I'm suffering jet lag... I'm tired... I don't even know if I spelled jet lag right...  
Goodnight(-｡****-;**

****

{= - o - =}  
(")-(")


	14. Uncultured Cockalorum!

**I've been pretty busy lately, that's why I'm not writing as often. **  
**Snow is everywhere..-_-**  
**Oh and I guess I had a complaint about not adding the character creators so... If you want me to just ask... With a please and thank you would be preferable.**  
**Kelly was created by lolperson2**

"So you came here from Texas?" Phooka asks Bennett, who's strumming an acoustic guitar.  
"Yes." He says not phased at all by her question. We're sitting by a fire in the middle of the desert. I was sandwiched between Josh and LT who were bickering over who would win in a fight between some Russian mafia guy and a Marvel character. The Russian girl and Phooko were playing with some device that looked like it required more brains than I could handle. I'll stick to the Galaxy S10 thank you very much.  
"Are you two twins?" I interrupt everyone's conversations.  
"No." The two red haired girls answer.  
"Sisters?" It surprises me when Bennett asks this. He must not have bothered asking.  
"No, we only met recently after the apocalypse began." Rose says.  
"Pfft. Besides I could never be sisters with this weirdo." Kelly jabs her thumb at Rose.  
"Weirdo? Isn't that a little immature?" Rose raises an eyebrow.  
"Says the girl who dresses like an emo ten year old girl." Kelly scoffs.  
"Excuse me?" Rose cries.  
"Hey... Girls...?" I say noticing something move behind them.  
"Yeah and I bet your different eye colors are just fake!" The younger of the two points her finger accusingly.  
"Ladies." I try again  
"Grow up! This is my real eye colors and it's not like you would know anything about being real with your fake boobs." Rose snaps.  
"You might want to turn around." Logan says noticing the thing behind them.  
"Or run." Josh says.  
"At least I'm not flat." Kelly hisses.  
Ouch.  
"I am not flat you uncultured shit!"  
"Please turn around right now, there's a zombie behind you!" Phooka cries out. Both girls stop insulting each other and turn around to see two glowing eyes behind them. They both scream in unison as the zombie grabs both girls' necks.  
"That's one big zombie!" Phooko says grabbing a gun.  
"It makes a girl wonder." I say picking up mine.  
"Wonder about what exactly?" Josh asks me.  
I lay a hand on his shoulder and sigh theatrically, "You'll understand one day when you become a women." And run towards the large zombie dragging away my new friends.  
"The hell is that supposed to mean?" Josh calls after me.  
"You'll understand someday when you're older." Logan smacks the back of Josh's head as the follow behind me.  
"What's the plan, Lumina?" Eve asks catching up to me. This zombie was rather fast.  
"Same as usual." I shrug.  
"And that is...?"  
"There isn't one." I grin. Always gotta keep em guessing.  
Phooko tackles the son of a bitch with no problem (surprisingly) but hits his head hard when he lands.  
"Don't you dare hurt Kelly!" Phooko says a little dizzily.  
"Or Rose." Rose adds.  
"He must've hit his head pretty hard." I whisper to Eve who raises an eyebrow at me.  
"What?"  
"Are you hurt, my flower?" Phooko asks Kelly who also raises an eyebrow.  
"No thank you for your concern, though." Rose says her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
"I'm okay." Kelly says.  
"Then... With this dying breath... I confess-" and then Phooko passes out.  
"Well that escalated quickly."  
I smack Logan upside the head, "You aren't cool." Logan winces and rubs the spot where I just hit him.  
"Do you always have to be so harsh?" Josh asks. I smack him as well.  
"Is he dead...?" Kelly asks.  
"No." Phooka sighs. "He's just being-"  
"An uncultured shit?" Rose asks.  
"No more like a-"  
"A cockalorum?"  
"Yes." Phooka nods. "Who wants to carry him back?" Her response is a crowd of youth slowly inching away from the scene. "Fine. I'll get him." She begins dragging him by his feet through the sand, bumping his head on a stray rock every now and then.

**I'm sorry I'm too tired to go on. I hope you all liked that... I really don't know where any of that came from haha goodnight!**

**( )_( )**

(")-(")


	15. The Boss is Back

**Okay. I am sick today and bored so y'all are lucky I'm writing.  
Oh and let's get one thing clear.  
Minnesotans do not have accents.  
I am getting sick and tired of hearing this stereotype. (If you think this you are an ignorant fool) The only Minnesotans who have accents are either really old. From way, way, WAY north Minnesota... Like in Canada. Or the ones that were born in Norway. Okay but I do not have an accent. My neighbor doesn't have an accent, my teacher doesn't have an accent and my horse does not have an accent. SO STAHP THINKIN VE ALL HAVE ACCENT!  
oh and I'm not punishing anyone by encounters with zombies... This is just what happens in a zombie apocalypse. . . Zombies.**

We're sitting in one of the caves in a Papago mountain. The small caves in the rock made a perfect place to hide and stay for the night. There isn't a town too far from here, so the next morning we would need to get food and medicine. Half of the group has been sniffling and coughing, and Phooka even came down with a fever.  
"Hang in there kid." Bennett says to her, handing her a bottle of water. She smiles but says nothing, which is odd for her.  
"We need to think of a plan." Eve says.  
"For what?" I ask, drawing pictures int the sand with a stick.  
"To get out of the country." She coughs.  
"Why?" I ask eyeing her carefully. She better not get sick too.  
"Because it's pointless just sitting here." Her voices rises but is stopped when she starts coughing violently. I open the cooler and hand her a bottle of water.  
"You already know there's no where else for us to go." I say darkly. Lately there's been an ominous vibe around us, probably because we're starting to realize what's going on here.  
"There are the other countries..." She stops when I glance at her, the fire shadowing her face. We know the news reports have stopped, we know everyone else is facing what we're facing. There wasn't hope left. It was just going to be running... Constantly running. Unless we managed to kill all the zombies at once. Which wasn't very likely.  
"This'll pass." Rose says quietly.  
"You think?" Bennett asks her.  
"Yeah. Just like it did before."  
"It didn't just pass before." Eve shakes her head. "Somebody actually did shit about it."  
"Yeah but look at us. We're just a bunch of useless kids! We can't do anything about this." I huff.  
"Useless kids were exactly what saved us last time." Eve sighs.  
"What?" I ask.  
"Yeah. A group of teenagers. There were about... Eleven or twelve." Eve nods. "And you know who lead that group? Your mother. And my mom and my dad found the cure. So how impossible is it that we can't do it again?"  
"We aren't them. That was a fluke." I cross my arms. Eve starts coughing again.  
"You should get some rest." Bennett says softly.  
"I think I'll do just that." She says standing up and moving to a deeper portion of the cave. Now it was just Bennett, Rose and myself.  
"You need to start thinking a little more cheerfully." Bennett says.  
"I know." I sigh.  
"We're getting out of this one way or another." Rose nods. I don't quite understand what she means by this, but decide not to ask questions.  
The fire crackles in front of us, silence hanging in the air like a bear about to attack a poor little bunny. I wonder if my parents are still out there, still trying to make it. If my dad and mom have found each other yet.

**Minneapolis' POV**

"God damn it." I hiss trying to pull the bag out of the plane. I know it's a large bag but it's completely necessary. The bag was now stuck between the door and me. I give it one final tug as it pops out and sends me to the ground. I land on my butt in the mud. This was just not my day.  
The plane that still has streams of smoke coming off it was completely useless to me now. I'd just have to walk the rest of the way. Apparently I'm the only survivor, or the only one who's woken up. Hopefully the other passengers would wake up before the plane explodes or the zombies fine them here.  
Whatever. It's not my problem.  
"Having fun, Minne?" Kory smiles smugly. I walk through him and continues dragging the bag along with me.  
"I would help but my body is useless these days." He says with a fake frown.  
"You're useless you unsalted slug." I say picking up my pace.  
He appears in front of me as if he thinks he's going to stop me. "Oh come on, you know you love me."  
I stop and sigh, "What's it going to take for you to leave me alone?"  
"Well... Y'know..." Kory's eyes wander to my cleavage.  
"Fuck off." I continue walking.  
"Have you gotten fatter since I last saw you?" Kory asks. I ignore him. This is the only way. "And is that a grey hair I see?" He goes to pluck it from my head but his hand passes right through me. He sighs and walks with me. "How's your husband?"  
"We'll find out soon enough." I huff. I look over at him and notice he's become slightly transparent. Good.  
"You really should have gone to that shrink." Kory says.  
"Oh no shrink could've kept you away, sweetheart." I laugh. "It would have taken a priest performing an exorcism to get you out of here." I tap my skull.  
"For the last time. I'm not a ghost, I'm you." He sighs.  
"Nice try, buddy."  
"No, seriously. I'm just the memory you have of Kory." He says.  
"Then where's Emmett?" I ask smugly.  
Kory's eyes droop. "He left after you fell in love with Luffy..."  
"And Buffalo? What about her? Or Texas, or Fairbanks-"  
"Stop!" He yells. "Stop... I miss them, too. Okay?"  
I sigh and grab my cell phone out of my pocket. I tap the button and the screen lights up. "Damn, no service."  
"You look like big foot right now." Kory states.  
"Thank you." I nod slushing through the mud some more until I come upon a highway. It stops raining and I sigh thankfully as the sun appears from behind the clouds.  
"So where are we?" Kory asks.  
"West Berlin..." I say taking in my surroundings. "Ah, welcome back to Germany my friend."  
"Glad to be back." Kory grins.

**Okay so I know that last part is a little weird if you haven't read the first ZCCM buuuuut I don't wanna spoil it for anyone. So if you don't wanna go back and read all of Zombie Candy the First just message me and I'll explain. Okay:3  
Toodles!**

**( )_( )**

(")-(")


	16. Grocery Shopping

**So the truth is I'm super bored. Like beyond bored. If you wanna read my other stuff that not on fanfiction, search "TheFierceBunnyDragon" on watt pad or "Jesi boo" on quotev.(:**

"So we need a lot of medicine." Rose says as we drive down the highway in a jeep. Everyone else was asleep. Bennett was driving and I was sitting in the back with a gun, ready to kill.  
"Yeah and food." I say.  
"We need to find fresh food." Bennett reminds us.  
"Are you sure the others are going to be safe when we just left them like that?" Rose asks.  
"Yeah. They'll be waking up soon, and if not they have Amy." I shrug.  
"Amy's that dog right?" Bennett asks.  
"Yeah, Logan's dog."  
"She's pregnant. She'll be having puppy's soon." Rose says. "Those poor dogs."  
"Right." I nod. We drive past a ranch and suddenly we hear high pitched screaming. "Pull over here."  
"Got'cha." Bennett drives into the ranch and we hop out, looking around.  
Another scream, "Get out! Get out! Get out!"  
"There!" I whisper pointing outside. A girl is threatening to hit a guy with a cow prod.  
"Let go of me!" Another voice yells.  
I walk out in the open with my arms raised. "What's the problem here?"  
"This oaf won't leave me alone!" The girl sprawled on the ground says.  
"I'm trying to get you out of here... And I'm not an oaf!" The guy growls.  
"These two freaks won't get out of my farm!" The second girl with cow prod says.  
"Okay, okay, calm down everyone." Bennett says.  
"Get these two off my farm. I'm sick of people. This zombie apocalypse is the best thing that happened to me." The cow prod girl says. I look around, their were healthy animals everywhere, but not one person. No neighbors for miles.  
"Get this idiot to leave me alone." The other girl says.  
"Get this girl to stop stealing my stuff!" The guy says.  
"Okay. You two come with me." I say dragging off the girl and the guy who didn't seem to like each other much.  
"Have a nice day, miss." Bennett tips his hat to the animal lady as we leave.  
"Get in." I command. I grab my gun and stand in the back as Bennett drives us out of there. We drive until we reach a town and finally a grocery store.  
"What're we doing?" The girl asks.  
"Grocery shopping." Rose answers, loading her gun.  
"You need a gun to get groceries?" The guy asks.  
"You must be new to this." Rose sighs. "To survive, we need food. For zombies to survive, they need humans. Zombies stand in the way between us and the food. Guns kill zombies."  
"Makes sense, maybe grocery shopping is a better idea then stealing." The guy glares at the girl. Right.  
"Wait here." I say as Rose handcuffs the two to the Jeep. The three of us run into the grocery store, kill some bitches and return to find the two uncuffed and fighting again.  
"Alright." Rose says. She smacks both of them with the animal girl's cow prod.  
"What the hell where did you get that?" I ask.  
"Where do you think?" She asks pulling the two back to the Jeep.  
"When did you have time to steal that she-" I stop. Rose raises an eyebrow. "Never mind."  
"So what're your names anyways?" Bennett asks loading the food into the car.  
"I'm Mason." The guy grunts.  
"My name's Lina." The girl sighs.  
"Perfect. Now you two can be friends so we don't have a horrible drive back." Bennett starts the Jeep.  
"Drive back where?" Lina asks.  
"Oh." I laugh, "You thought we were it? Oh hell no, there's a whole hoard of us."

**Minneapolis' POV**

"Luffy!" I scream into the phone.  
"Jesus Christ women! I'm not deaf! But I will be if you keep this up." He mumbles.  
"Whatever. Just come pick me up, would you?" I sigh. The highway scene was getting a little old for me.  
"I'm sorry sweetie I'm trying. You know how work is." He coos.  
"Tell that god damn project manager of yours that Jessica freaking Starr is in the middle of-" I look around, "Nowhere."  
"Miss Starr!" I hear the project's manager voice on the phone.  
"Cut the shit, Reaves. I need someone to pick me up immediately." I growl.  
"Sorry Minneapolis, but we're currently low on helicopters. How about I send Ophelia in instead?" He's sucking up to me because he knows I could shut his little project down any second.  
"Thanks. Tell her to bring-"  
"Yes, yes I know the skunk." Reaver says.  
"See you soon." I grin.

**Okay... There ya go...  
Bai!**

{= ¥ - ¥ =}  
(")-(")


	17. Nothing Interesting

**Hey friends. I've had a busy week so I'm sorry. Okay…. LEGGO!**

"Move it! Let's go!" Eve yells at us as we slowly move our things out of the cave and down the mountain. How we got it up there in the first place I'll never know.

"Yeah, hurry up ladies!" I yell at the four guys in front of me.

Mason turns his head to glare at me. I smile back and hand him a heavy bag to carry. "Like that's going to help me move any faster." He says.

"You'll go even faster if I decide to kick you off the side of this mountain. Mason sighs and takes the bag. Behind me Phooka was cheerfully trying to convince everyone that this wasn't so bad. She was right, it could be much worse.

The hot sun beat down on us as we carried are things to the cars. The jeep and two trucks were waiting at the bottom of the mountain. Thankfully there weren't any zombies around because I'm not sure I'd be able to handle the smell of their rotting flesh baking in the sun. Oh, and that was one of the horrible things that I've noticed lately, the zombies are skin are finally starting to rot and it's disgusting, as well as those who can't hunt down enough food will start eating themselves.

"I'm driving." I say grabbing the keys out of Rose's back pack.

"Over my dead body." She hisses.

"We can make that happen." I grin pulling my axe out and cradling it fondly.

"Where are we going?" Phooko asks. I shrug. Everyone else starts to look at me.

"What?"

"You don't know where we're going?" Logan asks.

"No. Why does everyone expect me to know? Doesn't someone else have an idea?" I ask feeling a little desperate. The clouds start to close the sun out of the sky, which finally gives some relief from the heat.

"We could try…"

"Ireland?" Josh cuts Phooka off.

"Yeah! Ireland what a great idea!" She sings.

"Alright. I guess it's time we find an airport." I sigh.

"If you're anything like your mother we're not letting you fly." Eve says.

"What? Why not?" I ask. She hands me a piece of paper with a picture of my mom and her name on it. She points to the section labeled as "side notes" and I see in bold that she is considered a "extremely danger pilot."

"You know we own a private jet, right?" I ask.

"Have you ever seen your mom fly it?" She asks.

"No."

"That's why." She snatches the paper and returns it to a folder, packing it back in her back pack.

I was standing on the outside of the jeep, Bennett shouting orders at me while driving. Behind us was a running pack of zombies. The clouds which had earlier been a saving grace had become another problem as the rain from within soaked the inside of the jeep and ourselves.

"Now pull that tarp over!" Rose yells. We were taking turns driving and had just stopped at a gas station to switch when an ear piercing siren had rung out and attracted the infected. Terrified we hoped into the Jeep again, as it started to rain.

"How do they keep running like this?" I ask, my throat was starting to hurt from all the yelling we were doing.

"Who knows?" Bennett mumbles which is almost impossible to hear between the cracks of thunder, the wind, the motor of the car and the zombies. I snapped the buttons that held the tarp to the car and crawled back in. The sound of the rain beat against it like a drum foretelling our inevitable doom.

**I know that was really short and I know y'all are probably mad that I haven't written in awhile, but I've been really busy with school and other stuff. Happy Holidays!**

**( )_( )**

**{= * . * =}**

**(")-(")**


	18. We Wish you a Merry Zombie Apocalypse!

**Happy holidays! I feel like you're all mad at me... I'm sorry. But it's time for me to get back on track. So, here goes the Christmas special! It may be a little early in the story, but who do you ship together? Let me know in the comments!^.^**

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking." I spoke into the microphone. "Thank you all for joining us on our flight tonight, we're going to go ahead and prepare for take off, so if you'd please fasten your-"

"Shut the hell up!" A knife whizzed past my right ear. I blink once and continue.

"I'd like to remind you all that this is a family friendly airline, and that we'd like to keep the language to an appropriate level. All knives, shotguns, rifles, and other weapons should be stowed in the upper cabins. Please try to remain seated until we are flying safely in the air. Also remain seated if the seatbelt light is on. In the unlikely event that the plane crashes, the cushions of your seats can also be used as floatation devices. In the case of a power outage lights on the aisle will light up and direct you to the exit doors. If the plane reaches a high altitude, oxygen masks will be enabled. We are proud to be the first airline to allow electronic devices through the entire flight, as long as they are in airplane mode. We will be showing a movie during the time we'll be forced to spend together, so please, sit back, relax, and enjoy the flight."

"Ready?" I ask my co-captain (Eve.)

"I'm only here because I'm afraid you're going to kill us all." Eve says blatantly.

"That's the spirit." I grin, steering the plane onto the run way. Feeling very exilerated, I pull the stick down as the jets get louder and louder. Suddenly the plane jolts forward as we lift off into the air. Behind me I can hear our passengers groan and complain, but that's just too bad.

"Hey... Eve... What's that?" I ask pointing at some sort of radar. Green splotches were clouding the path ahead.

"That's... that looks like a storm." She says studying it.

"Like... a snow storm?" I ask.

"Yes. That would make the most sense." She nods.

"Oh..." I nod. Ahead dark clouds fill the sky. "So... Is it safe to fly through?"

"You know... that's a good-" The plane suddenly shakes. "Question."

The plane shakes again. I snatch the microphone, "We're facing some severe turbulance so if you could all just sit down, fasten your seatbelts and calm the fuck down I would really appreciate it." I flick on the seatbelt sign.

"You really think that's going to help?" She raises an eyebrow.

"You never know with this crew." Mason says behind us. "Move over."

"What are you doing?" Eve asks.

"Gonna save us." He says while pushing me out of my seat.

"Ever land a plane?" I look him dead in the eye from the floor.

"Nope. But I know how to crash one." He smiles. I roll my eyes and sit in the seat next to him. Eve and I exchange worried glances as the plane starts to nose dive. Ireland's sudden beauty is visible now that the clouds have passed. From the back of the plane you can hear Josh's voice, "Oh! My sweet, sweet home!"

"Prepare for-" Mason grabs the microphone from my hand.

"Prepare for landing." He says.

I glare at him, "I thought you were too busy crashing to make an announcement."

The plane continues to go downward but in a controlled manner. I'm surprised at how calm I am and at how quiet everyone else is. The ground comes closer and closer. Mason pulls up on the stick and the plane hits the ground for the first time. I wince as we bounce once... twice... three times and then it stops.

Then there's a crashing sound.

I open the door in panick to see everyone staring at me. "Is everyone okay?" I take a quick count of how many people there are. Everyone's here. "Eve? Mason?" I turn to them. Both nod. LT opens the emergency exit. I wait as everyone leaves the plane. I pop my head out and see something smoking. "Oh god."

"Is everything out of the plane?" I call to those who were already outside. They nod in unison and I run back inside. "Get out. Get everyone as far away from the plane as possible." I tell Mason and Eve.

"Why? What's going on?" Mason asks.

"Just go." I sigh, waving them away. They hurry out of the plane as I check around. I find my bag sitting on a chair and grab. The smell of smoke and gas mix in the air. And I run out of the plane, looking left and right. Everyone else was gone.  
The smell got stronger and stronger as I realize we had crashed in a junkyard. In my peripheral vision I see a spark. My eyes widen and I spot a fridge. I jump dive roll into it and slam the door. _**BANG.**_

"Dear lord where is that girl?" Logan says.

"Has anyone seen Lumina?" Lina cries.

"My mom's going to kill me..." Eve sighs.

"Damn it." Josh shakes his head. They were all standing around the junk yard, the only light was a couple of flash lights and the blazing fire far behind them. That explosion could have killed any of them instantly, if they had been close enough.

"I swear to god if she's dead..." Phooko mumbles.

"She'll be okay." Phooka comforts her brother.

"Hey guys..." I say stepping around the pile of junk. "I'm still alive you know."

"Lumi!" Phooka says cheerfully. "You made it!" She says it as if I had shown up at a party, rather than surviving an explosion.

"You've got some black stuff on your face..." Logan says. I raise my eyebrows at him as if to ask what he wants me to do about it. He sighs and throws a piece of cloth at me.

"Thanks dumbshit." I wipe my face off. I look at our surroundings, the only thing visible was iced over garbage.

"Look what I found!" Kelly sings as Rose follows behind her carrying an old plastic Christmas tree.

"Would you look at that!" Bennett smiles. "My girls are so creative."

"We aren't yours." Rose knocks him upside the head after setting the tree down.

"I'll be right back." Phooko says and scurries away.

"Quick! Everyone leave!" Josh says. Kelly appears behind him and shocks him with some cables. He cries out in pain but it doesn't appear as if it's injured him too badly. Kelly then proceeds to start a fire with the same cables.

Mason pulls out a bag of meat and starts roasting it with a metal prod.

"Well... this is nice." I sigh, grabbing a bean bag shaped like Snorlax and sitting down.

"Isn't it?" Phooka asks, looking at the sky.

"This place is disgusting." Eve says.

"The human race is disgusting." I smile and close my eyes.

"Guys! Guys!" Phooko yells. I pop one eye open to see him carrying a car battery and... lights? "Look what I found!"

"A car battery and some Christmas lights... that's... awesome?" Logan asks.

"Yes." He grabbed a pair of wire strippers out of his bag and went to work. He grabbed his screwdriver and did some other black magic stuff that I don't understand and suddenly the lights lit up.

"Way to go bolts!" Kelly cheers. Phooko blushes slightly.

"Merry Christmas everyone." Lina says. I check the date on my phone and see that it is indeed Christmas.

**Okay everyone, I hope that makes up for not writing . DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT WHO YOU SHIP!**

**Thanks!**

**/!_/1**

**{= 4 . 4 =}**

(")-(")


	19. Is This the End?

**Based on stats, the next chapter may or may not be the last… so choose wisely. **

"I'm freezing." Rose whines. I shudder in my furry, fluffy parka. The wind was nasty, and icicles were hanging from Phooko's nose.

"I swear it's never like this." Josh sighs.

"Suuuure." LT rolls his eyes. We continued to walk blindly through the blizzard.

"Hey do you see that?" Lina asks pointing at flashing lights in the distance.

"Yeah, what is that?" Rose asks.

"I think I see something moving." Bennett says pulling out his gun. I saw it too, something grey in the distance.

Josh pulls his gun out. "Let's go find out what it is." He creeps ahead and disappears. We all wait in suspense.

"How long has it been?" Kelly asks worriedly.

"Thirty… maybe forty seconds." I say mockingly. She glares at me.

"It's a ski lodge!" Josh says coming back. "The grey figure you saw was smoke from the chimney."

"Smoke? Was anyone there?" Mason asks.

"Not that I could see." Josh shakes his head.

"Let's go then!" Phooka says cheerfully marching through the snow. It's fun to watch everyone trip in all over their feet that stuck in the snow, they kind of look like baby giraffes learning to walk.

"Move it people!" Logan says, shoving everyone in his way aside.

"Hey!" Eve yells. "This is supposed to be a team effort!"

"Yeah." Lina agrees.

"Warmth!" Logan yells behind him.

"Selfish bastard." I mumble as I stand up and shake the snow off me.

We enter the ski lodge where all is quiet but the crackling fire. Something bubbled in a pot above the flames, giving off an odd aroma. Muddy footprints traced back to a cluttered bar, where drinks were spilt and broken glass crunched under my boots. Splotches of red liquid stained the counter. But aside the from the horror movie scene, the view out the window behind it was utterly breath taking. The sun was slowly setting upon the mountains, making it even more beautiful. I forget about the current task at hand and go to the sliding screen door that led to a patio. I step out onto it, knowing it'd be brief since it was so cold outside but… I had to see…

My foot slips on some ice and I fall forward. A long drop is just ahead of me as I realize the deck had been destroyed at the end. I had been so mesmerized by the view that I had completely missed the gaping hole in front of me.

"Good lord!" I hear Kelly shriek from inside the house. I right myself again and run inside.

"What's the matt….er…" I see before me a bloody body. A bite wound had been stitched on his upper right shoulder… but his insides had been cut out, leaving it to be an empty carcass.

"How the hell…?" Mason says slowly. Phooko gets up close to examine it.

"This was definitely not the work of a zombie."

"Well no shit, Sherlock." Rose crosses her arms.

"So who did it?" Eve asks. Everyone looks at the twins.

"What...?" They say in unison.

"Well… you are definitely the creepiest people here…" Logan says. Phooka and Phooko look at each other in terror.

"We'd never hurt anyone!" They cry and hug each other.

Lina sighs, "I can prove it wasn't them. It was someone who was here before us." She walks over to the body. "Our shoes are all still wet, it would have left a muddy trail. Which in fact there is right here." She points to the foot prints leading in and out of the room. "But these, closest to the body, are dry."

"So? It could have been Josh when he came here ahead of us." Phooko says.

"Objection!" Josh cries.

"He's right, but there's no way he could have dissected this whole body in the small time he was gone. Plus, what's his rationale?" Lina asks. No one had an answer.

"Maybe… he's a crazy scientist?" Kelly asks.

"Not likely." Lina shakes her head. "But someone else might be."

"So you're saying it is someone here." Eve confirms.

"Not one of us. And they're not necessarily here right now… but yes, someone had been here." Lina nods and gets away from the body.

"There's no use in worrying about it now." Logan says.

"Yes there is! There's a crazed killer on the loose!" Phooko cries.

"Not necessarily." Mason says. "They probably have already left, or died. They _were _playing with zombie blood from the looks of it."

Something clicks downstairs. I tiptoe down as quietly as possible, but the last step lets out a _creeeeek. _I walk out to the entryway where the fire was still burning. The door is wide open. And in front of it was a man who held a long knife in one hand, and a bottle in the other.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

**And I leave you with a small suspense. The next chapter is based on how many reads I get, and reviews as well I suppose. **

**Until next time my lovelies.**

**( )_( )**

**{-OwO-}**

**(")-(")**


End file.
